Stupid Book
by kagami-chan18
Summary: It's all because of a book that cause Fran to this mess...


March 20, 2011

**A/N:** This is my very first fanfic ever. I chose KHR and Bel26 because I got addicted to the anime since I first watch it and I got obsessed with the pairing lately. I hope I kept them in character. Enjoy reading. ^^

**DISCLAIMER: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn is Amano Akira's property.

**SUMMARY:** It's all because of a book that cause Fran to this mess.

**Stupid Book**

-Bel26 fanfic-

It is a peaceful afternoon. The birds are happily resting on the branches of the trees, chirping. The trees are dancing with the wind.

I'm inside my room, seating in my bed and doing my favorite hobby, reading. If you're asking what am I reading, well, I'm reading a book.

Yes, a book and if you don't know what's a book or how does it look like then you must be born just this very second. Well, if what I said is true how come that you're reading this stupid thing made by a stupid author herself.

Back to the topic before I become a real frog and pin cushion, if you're wondering what book I was reading, I'm reading "The Prince and The Frog".

What's with that look? I'm not reading it because I like it, it was an accident or not? Well, because of this hobby, I have a room filled with books neatly placed on the shelves. Books are precious to me so I'm really taking care of them.

Unfortunately, I had read all the books and I don't have enough money to buy new one. Alright, I do have money but laziness hit me.

Because I read all the books, I picked up a random book and now I'm here reading the book I picked up.

I talked too much, not like my usual self. Well, that's what happens to me if laziness and boredom hit me the same time.

If you're asking about the other members of Varia, boss, as usual, is inside his room. I don't know what's he doing there and I don't want to know it.

The loud, long-haired shark commander is on mission. The lightning pervert is stalking the boss, as always. The gaylord, on the other hand, is out buying groceries.

It really was a peaceful afternoon or so I thought.

"Did someone tell you about knocking before entering someone's room?" I asked in my usual monotone voice to the person who suddenly appeared in my room.

"Ushishishi~" was his reply.

'What a nice answer he had.' I said to myself.

"What do you want?" I asked him again not bothering to look up from my book.

"The prince is bored." he yawns while walking and sits on my bed.

This time, I look up and give him a what-does-it-have-to-do-with-me look.

"Entertain me." the fallen prince told me.

Seeing that this conversation is not going anywhere, I look back at my book and started reading once again. Knowing I will not reply, Bel-sempai lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, giving a small yawn.

I flipped the page of my book and saw a picture of a frog. It took sometime before my mind registered what I just saw and a thought suddenly hit my head.

'This is no good.' I thought while shaking my head.

If you're wondering what's on my mind, I'll tell you but first, I need to keep this book.

"Ne~ Frog, what are you reading?" he suddenly asks me.

Oh, great! Is it too late to keep this stupid book?

"Isn't it obvious? I'm reading a book, stupid Bel-senpai." I replied using my monotone voice while trying to hide the book I was reading a while ago.

Stab.

"Ushishishi~ Of course I know it's a book. I'm asking for the title. And the prince is not stupid, Froggy." the insane prince said with his infamous Cheshire grin.

'This is the end of the world.' I told myself. Since I can no longer hide it, I placed the book on the table beside my bed. I might as well tell you what I have on my mind.

If that stupid fake prince found out what I am reading, he'll chase me to the end of the earth while saying, "The frog is dreaming about the prince kissing him. Froggy loves the prince," with his Cheshire grin and unique maniac laugh.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Froggy." the prince said.

"It's nothing. Mind your own business." I told him.

But after I said that, the next thing I see, the book is not on the table but on Bel-sempai's hand and he's already wearing his stupid Cheshire grin.

"Ushishishi~ what's this? 'The Prince and The Frog'. The frog is dreaming about the prince kissing him. Froggy loves the prince. Ushishishi~"

I wish the earth will swallow me or wake me up from this nightmare. I also wish to just disappear, I can disappear but I can't.

"Admit it Froggy, you have feelings to the prince." The fake prince said.

"Yes, I have feelings for the prince and it is HATRED." I emphasized the last word.

"Just admit it Froggy, you're in love with the prince." Bel-sempai teased me.

"I will never love a fake fallen prince."

"Don't be shy to tell the truth. It's just between the two of us."

"STOP FOOLING ME. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOUR STUPID SMILE. HOW YOUR CREEPY LAUGH MADE ME SHIVER. EVEN IF YOU STAB ME, I ENDURE IT JUST TO BE WITH YOU. ARE YOU REALLY NUMB? CAN'T YOU FEEL HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU STUPID FAKE FALLEN PRINCE-SEMPAI!"

I shouted at Bel-sempai. He was shocked as I am. This is the first time in my whole life that I yelled. But that's not important anymore. What matters is what I said. I just confessed to the stupid prince. I blushed in embarrassment.

I stand and heads to the door. Suddenly, Bel-sempai grabs my wrist and pulls me for a hug.

"Is it true?" he asks me.

"Wha…what?" I stutter.

"That you…love me?" I see him blushing.

"Didn't you…hear?"

"So…you really love me?"

"What do you think?"

"I love you too, my uncute kohai." his blush becomes deeper.

He cupped my face and kisses me on the cheek. I blushed red as a tomato even my ears are red because of what he did.

"Ushishishi~ the frog is all red." he started teasing me again.

"Shut up, stupid fake fallen prince-sempai." I replied as I leaned on his chest.

**-END-**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. Like I said this is my first fanfic so sorry for wrong grammars and if I make them OOC. I really love the part when Fran shouted his true feelings. Thank you to my friends who helped me with the story.

Reviews won't hurt, would they?

**Courtesy of ME, MYSELF and I.**

=p


End file.
